


In My Head

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @madlymari_:In My Head by Ariana Grande
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	In My Head

Vegeta slapped her, not hard enough to break her but the sting didn’t know the difference. 

She gasped, taking in some oxygen before that thick hand was suddenly wrapped around her throat. 

Her eyes rolled back.   
Her arms went weak, though her fingers clung to his wrist, begging him to stay. 

His hips relentlessly drove that rock-hard shaft deep inside of her, over and over. Every thrust, every sting, making Bulma soak the sheets even further. 

A finger brushed her lips.   
She moaned, sucking it in her mouth.   
He grunted, breathing heavy.   
She saw stars as her brain went cloudy. 

“Take it, just like that, woman.”  
And she did.   
Just. Like. That. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
